Love and War
by akire
Summary: A war has erupted between the Northern and Western Lands. Sango's Father and Kohaku have been requested to fight, but will Sango stand for this? Love intertwines with War as a certain lech is General. Will love find a place in war? MirSan some InuKag
1. A New War, I Won't Let You Go

I've had this idea for a while now and well I hope you like it, this is my starting chapter and I might not write for a while after this so um yeah.....pls R&R and on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does

* * *

**Love and War**

****

****

**Chapter One**

**A New War, I Won't Let You Go**

****

****

"Mother why can't I go to the village meeting?!" asked Sango. She had just been be throed and was not in a good mood. The black haired young girl was furious when she found out. Sango had been training practically all her life with her father. She was stronger than many of the other men in the village and even her younger brother could not surpass her.

"That meeting is strictly for the men Sango, besides, you know Kohaku and your father will tell us all about it." replied her mom. Sango's mother had always wanted Sango to grow up as a nice young woman and she did, except for the fact that she wanted to be a taijiya.

* * *

"We're home." called Kohaku from the doorway.

"Well what happened?!" asked Sango in complete curiosity.

Sango and Kohaku were as close as a younger brother and older sister could get. Sango was always taught to look out for her younger brother and she did, through thick and through thin there was no one Sango cared most about.

"Sango, you must be more lady like if you are to marry." said her Father sternly. Personally he knew that Sango didn't want to be be throed, even he didn't want her to. All he wanted was for Sango to be happy, but in these times he knew that a good husband who would support her was a lot to ask. Out of no where a messenger came and Sango's family happily agreed that she would be be throed to a General, but as of now they still didn't know who that person was.

"Yes father." Sango replied wearily "Now will you please explain to me what that meeting was about?"

"It was about a war starting." said Kohaku

"A war?" asked their mother worriedly.

"Yes, it seems that Onigumo, that bastard of the Northern lands, has merged with demons to become one known as Naraku." explained their father. "Lord Sesshoumaru has heard news that he plans to attack us with everything he's got. He has even held captive Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha's fiancée. A war is coming and we must do all we can to rescue Lady Kagome and protect our land. Lord Sesshoumaru has called all the able demons and humans alike to aide him in this war."

Sango felt her heart skip a beat. Their village was the nearest human one near Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. Lord Sesshoumaru had always been a kind and fair ruler of the Western Lands. Sango had known Kagome since they were younger and they grew up together. When Kagome became engaged with the man of her dreams Sango was suppose to be the maid of honor and she agreed, flattered. Ever since then she had never met Inuyasha for they were to meet at the crescent moon of this month. _I wonder if Inuyasha is okay, from what I've heard from Kagome, he's really overprotective. But what about Kagome, oh Kami I hope she's alright. She is a strong miko but, oh Kami. _thought Sango. She was very worried about Kagome.

"Oh no not Kagome." said her mom

"Kagome..." said Sango half full of anger half full of sorrow.

"As you know I have always been serving under Lord Sesshoumaru for many years of my life and this war is no different." started her father. "Kohaku, you are able and will be joining me in this fight."

"But Kohaku is still young!" burst her mother "You know he's in illness"

Kohaku had always been a bit weaker because of a disease he had when he was born. Though that never stopped him before, Sango and her mother knew that he wasn't ready for battle, let alone a war with youkai and humans.

"Let me fight Father!" said Sango "I am able and I am experienced with youkai. Please I must fight for our land and Kagome."

"No, I will not allow this." said her father sternly "I do trust you Sango and you too Kohaku, but as a lady and as a wife to be, you must stay at home during this war, Kohaku you are a man now and will be fighting along side with me that is final."

Kohaku was scared. He had only started his training a few years ago and was not even half as experienced as Sango. He knew he was weak and needed more training. Kohaku knew this but didn't want to let his father down.

"Y-Yes Father." stuttered Kohaku "I will fight alongside you in the war and protect our lands, I will also help with the rescuing of Lady Kagome"

"No Father please!" pleaded Sango "Let me go instead!"

"Enough!" yelled their father "I will hear no more, tomorrow me and Kohaku will be leaving for training at Musashi's Domain where all the other soldiers will go, Sango I will hear no more from you or you mother about Kohaku, he is strong and will be fine as will I"

Sango wanted to cry but her mother beat her to it, she was crying inwardly, for Kagome, for Kohaku and even her Father. Her father had fought in the war against Onigumo but that was many years ago. Her mother also knew that her father was weakened over the years and that Kohaku had no experience.

_I will not let this be, I cannot let my father or Kohaku die. I trust them but I won't have them endanger their lives. I am the only one capable and I will protect our land and Kagome. _Thought Sango _Tonight is where I will take my leave. Tonight I will no longer be a lady, I will be a warrior._

* * *

oooh cliffie, lol I know I hate cliffies too but I need reviews! I wanna know if you guys want me to continue or what....yes this story is set in the Sengoku Jidai, It will also be mostly MirSan and I am going to put most of it in english....and the storyline is kinda like Mulan, which I don't own! Please R&R!! Your feedback is the only way I know if you like it or if you don't or even what you want put into the story!

-akire


	2. The Escape, Sango's New Identity

I finally got a review for this story! yay!! SPECIAL THANX TO MORELEN!! arigatou gozaimashita...now to answer your question....okay Sesshoumaru is the good guy! and so is Inuyasha...naraku is the baddie as always....see its a war between the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, against the Northern Lands, Naraku...and I'm sorry if its confusing...i guess it was only making sense to me cuz i wrote it . i really need a beta if anyone is interested...ive also made a c2 community if anyone wants to join its FLUFF IS TEH STUFF....ok but yeah thanx sooo much morelen! now on with the story

People who get a special note  
morelen of course!  
yay morelen!

Disclaimer:

akire: I DO OWN INUYASHA AND EVERY CHARACTER!! :::gets taken away in a straight jacket::: NOOO GO AWAY EVIL WHITE MEN!!!

Shippo: the men in white aren't who you have to worry about...

akire: nani?

Shippo: its the men with ties and suitcases that are the real nightmares

akire: NOOO NOT THE LAWYERS!!! PUT ME TO SLEEP PUT ME TO SLEEP MY PILLS!!

Shippo: akire does not own us now on with the story ::knocks akire out with anesthetic::

akire: nighty night....::ZzZzZz::

* * *

**Love and War**

****

****

**Chapter 2**

**The Escape, Sango's New Identity**

****

****

It was nightfall and everything was silent. Tomorrow at dawn Kohaku and their father would be leaving in their only two horses to Musashi's domain where they would train as soldiers. It was a two week journey on horse. Sango knew this and had a new plan. She would take her father's sword and Kohaku's clothes and ride Kirara, her faithful neko youkai who was quietly only seen as a kitten by everyone but her, with Sango's order the neko would transform into a magnificent flying youkai with extraordinary power. With this plan Sango knew that she would get there before nightfall on the same day.

"It is time." said Sango as she made sure everyone was sound asleep.

Sango snuck into Kohaku's room first, taking his largest articles of clothing stealthily in the night. She knew that this would be the easy part. But her father, he was a sound sleeper. Sango had to take his sword but also his scroll that noted him as a soldier.

As Sango used black clothes to have the dark as her ally all that could be heard was the sound breathing of her parents. _Step by step _she thought _just a little closer...._ She was an inch from her father and his scroll, so close that she could have sworn she could hear her father's heart beat if not for the speeding sound of her own. Her father stirred and Sango wanted to jump. But with much hesitation... _Got it_ she thought as she grabbed it and stealthily ran out the door.

She went into her Father's training room and got his katana and hiraikotsu. She also brought along a few daggers and some rations. _This journey, _she thought _will be anything but pleasant._ Sango went outside and to the household shrine saying a few prayers to her ancestors until...

"Sango! What are you doing up so late?!" asked the little kitsune

"Shhhh! Not so loud Shippo!" whispered Sango, Shippo was an orphaned kitsune that was welcomed by her whole village. Inuyasha had defeated the Thunder Brothers that killed his parents and Shippo mostly stayed with Kagome, it wasn't until her engagement and her kidnapping until Shippo stayed with Sango's family.

"Where are you going?"asked Shippo

"Look Shippo, you mustn't tell my father that I'm leaving, he will find out on his own, I am escaping to enlist in the war instead of my father and Kohaku going." explained Sango

"First Kagome leaves, now you..." said the watery eyed kitsune "please let me go too!"

"No Shippo it's too dangerous." replied Sango.

Shippo just pouted and was about to cry when, _Wait, now I know how my father felt, I won't be like that_ thought Sango _if I can't protect Shippo then how can I protect and rescue Kagome?_

"Shippo let's go, time is not on our side" said Sango

Shippo leap onto her shoulder as they rode Kirara gracefully into the morning sky.

* * *

"Inuyasha please calm yourself"

"HOW CAN I FUCKING CALM MYSELF WHEN NARAKU HAS FUCKING STOLEN MY MATE!!" yelled Inuyasha. He was thoroughly pissed that Naraku would even stoop so low.

"I know that you are upset but-"

"OH HOW DID YOU GUESS THAT I WAS UPSET BOUZO?!!?" yelled Inuyasha

"Save your anger for the war ahead of us," explained Miroku "Tomorrow the training starts in Musashi's Domain and we will get Lady Kagome back I assure you."

"Miroku...I just don't know how you do it.." said Inuyasha

"Hey, that's why I'm your general, now calm yourself, I'm sure if Lady Kagome were here then she wouldn't want you to be in bad health." said Miroku "why just look at yourself, you haven't eaten and slept ever since, would you like her to see you like this when you are reunited?"

"Keh," replied Inuyasha "Just hand me my Tetsusaiga and that onigiri and let's go."

"I'm glad you see it my way" chuckled Miroku as they were off to Musashi's Domain.

* * *

"Hey Sango..." called Shippo

"Yes Shippo?" answered Sango

"I was wondering, what name are you going to use for your new identity?" he asked "and what about your long hair? and your umm chest.." Shippo blushed at what he said, so did Sango

"Well I was thinking that I would pretend that I was Kohaku, I would also braid my hair into one long skinny braid as some men and as for umm...my chest...I guess I'll find something to do...." Said Sango still rather crimson.

It was around dusk and they had made great pace. Musashi's Domain was only a few a hours more. Sango just thought about what her family was doing right now as they had found out what happened.

* * *

"You have to go after her!" cried their mother.

"I-I can't..." replied her father

"Why father, why can't you go after her?" asked Kohaku

"Because...if I reveal her identity as a women.. she will be.." their father hesitated, it was the hardest thing he ever had to say "...killed."

The sound of a fainting woman and a crying child could be heard.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn...I hope you guys liked it...right now I'm trying to find names for Sango's parents....as you can see I don't know what to call them right now ...umm so yeah....I could also use MORE REVIEWS!! I don't know if you guys are reading this or not or if you guys even like it...so yeah.....pls R&R

Kagome: When will I be in the story?!

akire: when I reveal the torture that Naraku will put you through

Inuyasha fan girls: ::cheer::

Inuyasha: ::growls::

akire: umm you'll show up when Inuyasha rescues you I mean..

Inuyasha fan girls: awwwww

Inuyasha and Kagome: ::snickers::

akire: Okay that's it I'm writing a lemon about you two!

Inuyasha and Kagome: ::turns red:: KUSO!!

akire: hmm now that you mention it....maybe Sango and Miroku too

Sango: ::glares at Inuyasha and Kagome

Miroku: ::does a happy dance::

Shippo: please R&R!


End file.
